Retro (210)
Retro, A.K.A. Experiment 210, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to reduce people, animals, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state; the transformation can be reversed by wrapping his tongue around the object or victim and spanking his bottom three times. His one true place is at a wildlife preserve creating extinct animals for a Mesozoic park. Biography Experiment 210 was the 210th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to reduce enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state, thus rendering them useless, but could also reduce people and animals to a primitive or prehistoric state. 210 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 210's pod landing in a palm tree by a beach. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a vacationing couple used the palm tree to catapult themselves into a lake, 210's pod fell out of the tree and was accidentally splashed, activating the experiment. 210 then used his tongue to transform the couple's clothes into Georgian clothes, their cell phone into a 19th-20th century telephone, and their car into a Victorian station wagon. 210 later attacked a zoo, reducing several of the animal species to their prehistoric state. 210 was later captured by Stitch, but the former escaped aboard a yacht and turned Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's middle school friends into cave people. Stitch then recaptured 210 using a tablecloth and took him back to the Pelekais' house to discover how to reverse the latter's powers via Jumba's computer. When Stitch found the answer, he muzzled 210 and took the latter back onto the yacht. There, Stitch released 210, who then turned the yacht into an Ice Age canoe. Stitch then wrapped 210's tongue around Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's junior high friends and spanked his bottom three times, returning the victims to their modern state. Later, 210, christened Retro, was found a one true place at a wildlife park turning modern animals into dinosaurs and prehistoric animals for a Mesozoic zoo. In "Woops", Retro was oddly seen as one of the captive experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell, suggesting Gantu caught Retro, but this was an error. Retro was then sent back to Gantu after Experiment 600 caused trouble and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Retro, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Retro participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Retro made an appearance in a later episode of the Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Clip, and Nosox. It is shown that when Retro's powers are used on Stitch, he reverts to his original programming. This is because that was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. Biology Appearance Retro is a small orange mammalian/reptilian dinosaur-like experiment with black eyes, a purple nose, tiny gold-tipped ears, gold markings on his back and spots around his eyes and a thick, short tail and legs. His tongue is notably extendable. He stands 2 feet 1.1 inches tall and weighs 86.2 lbs. Special Abilities Retro can wrap his extendable tongue around a person or object, and as he lets go, the person or object de-evolves into its primitive/prehistoric state. An object or victim can be restored to its modern state by wrapping Retro's tongue around it and spanking his bottom three times. Weaknesses Wrapping his tongue around any object or victim and spanking him on his behind three times will reverse the transformation. Trivia *In "Woops", Retro erroneously appeared with Gantu's other captive experiments, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. *Retro's pod color is blue. *Retro is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 210. Primary function: Reduces victims, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state". *Retro is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *In the Stitch! anime, Stitch reverted to his original programming while under Retro's powers, as this was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. Gallery 210 retro by bricerific43-d584mzb.jpg 210_Retro__by_experiments.jpg retro_by_experiments.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 19-59-26.jpg|Retro's experiment pod screenCapture 19.09.13 20-00-07.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-00-24.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-01-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-02-08.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-02-36.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-27.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-46.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-57.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-04-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-04-34.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-05-18.jpg|Transforming clothes screenCapture 19.09.13 20-06-14.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-07-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-07-37.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-08-27.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-10-07.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-10-18.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-25.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-35.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-45.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-12-26.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-13-21.jpg|Transforming a cell phone screenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-06.jpg|Transforming a car screenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-19.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-30.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-16-17.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-16-31.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-17-54.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-18-11.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-18-39.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-00.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-25.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-39.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-52.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-20-05.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-21-22.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-22-20.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-06.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-23.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-41.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-55.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-05-33.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-28.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-46.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-55.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-04.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-16.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-28.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-46.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-08-29.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-08-43.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-08.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-17.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-45.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-10-50.jpg|Transforming an elephant screenCapture 19.09.13 21-11-28.jpg|Transforming a tiger screenCapture 19.09.13 21-11-42.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-03.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-13.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-44.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-56.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-28.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-41.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-51.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-01.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-13.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-38.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-49.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-15-00.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-18-55.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-19-20.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-19-33.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-20-04.jpg|Transforming a squirrel screenCapture 20.09.13 21-49-34.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-50-21.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-50-32.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-51-44.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-52-23.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-53-35.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-54-22.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-40-51.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-41-44.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-08.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-40.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-54.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-44-05.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-44-25.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-02.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-28.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-42.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-54.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-14.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-34.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-51.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-47-29.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-47-42.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-48-16.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-48-37.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-49-33.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-51-43.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-52-23.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-52-46.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-53-18.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-53-27.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-02.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-20.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-49.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-59.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-55-39.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-58-15.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-58-56.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-16.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-29.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-51.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-00-16.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-01-41.jpg|Transforming Lilo screenCapture 21.09.13 0-01-56.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-20.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-31.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-44.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-55.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-03-23.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-43.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-16-03.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-16-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-17-38.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-17-48.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-18-03.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-18-26.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-21-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-21-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-22-35.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-22-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-27-30.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-27-42.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-28-20.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-28-46.jpg|Transforming Jumba screenCapture 21.09.13 0-29-01.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-29-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-30-34.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-30-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-31-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-32-45.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-21.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-32.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-48.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-30.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-35-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-36-17.jpg|Transforming Pleakley screenCapture 21.09.13 0-37-36.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-39-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-40-04.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-40-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-57.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-42-42.jpg|Transforming Nani's friends screenCapture 21.09.13 0-43-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-43-50.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-19.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-41.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-45-48.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-46-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-34.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-17.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-33.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-49.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-49-40.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-49-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-50-13.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-50-32.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-51-21.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-22.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-22-57.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-04.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-51.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-27-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-16.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-40.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-54.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-11-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-11-35.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-12-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-14-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-14-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-54.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-16-19.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-16-38.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-17-33.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-17-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-13.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-42.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-56.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-19-08.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-19-35.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-20-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-20-20.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-09.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-59.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-22-28.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-13.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-30.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-51.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-12.jpg|Stitch reversing Retro's work screenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-44.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-25-03.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-25-25.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-26-01.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-26-59.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-27-14.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-28-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-28-17.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-29-23.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-29-38.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-30-45.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-31-19.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-32-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-45.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-34-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-35-17.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-35-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-36-13.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h42m38s123.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m00s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h16m37s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m56s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h31m39s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png screenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-29.jpg|Retro in Stitch! anime screenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-56.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-29-17.jpg 210anime.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-01.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-35.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-31-11.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-09.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-24-28.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-56.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-28-37.jpg panes33.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males